Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28
Uses feats Epic Level Handbood by WotC. Also of note, I allowed the damage for a Smite Good to stack with his racial HD simply because I can, and felt it's warranted being a fallen angel and all. Aginor - The Nightmare Lord Fallen Solar / Blackguard 5 Large Outsider (Angel, Evil, Extraplanar) HD: 22d8+5d10+216 (401hp) Init: +12 (+8 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Spd: 100’, Fly 300’(good) AC: 52, t 18, ff 48 (-1 Size, +4 Dex, +5 deflection, +13 Full Plate, +21 Natural) Base Atk/ Grapple: +27/ +44 Attack: Exitium +47 melee (3d6+39 plus 1 Con plus 2d6 vs Good 17-20/x2) or Full Attack: Exitium +47/+42/+37/+32 melee (3d6+39 plus 1 Con plus 2d6 vs Good 17-20/x2) or Unholy Smite +50 melee (3d6+113 plus 1 Con plus 2d6 vs Good 17-20/x2) (4/day) Space/Reach: 10’/10’ SA: Spell-like Abilities, Spells, Smite Good 4/day +14 Atk +52 Damage SQ: *DR 15/ Epic & Good, *SR 39, *Immune to Acid, Cold, and Petrification, * Resist Electricity, and Fire 10, Protective Aura, *Regeneration 15, Aura of Evil, Dark Blessing, Aura of Despair, Detect Good, Tongues Saves: Fort +39 Ref+36 Will+35 Abilities: Str 30 (36) Dex 20 (26) Con 20 (28) Int 23 Wis 25 Cha 32 (38) Skills: Concentration +33, Craft (metallurgy) +33, Craft (woodworking) +33, Diplomacy +37, Escape Artist +36, Hide +32, Listen +32, Knowledge (arcana, planar, religion) +33, Move Silently +36, Search +31, Sense Motive +32, Spellcraft +31, Spot +32, Survival +7, Use Rope +5 Feats: Cleave, Combat Reflexes, *Dire Charge, *Divine Might, Extra Smite, Great Smiting, Improved Critical (Greatsword), Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, *Power Attack, *Quicken Spell-like Ability (Harm) Possessions: Exitium +6 Wounding Silver Greatsword, +5 Heavy Fortification Mithral Full Plate, Belt of Giant Strength +6, Cloak of Charisma +6, Boots of Swiftness, Amulet of Health +6, +5 Ring of Protection, Alignment: Lawful Evil Description An overwhelming aura of evil immediately brings your attention to the angelic man before you. Tall and powerfully built he wears bloodstained ornate full plate from which black-feathered wings spread. He confidently wields a large serrated greatsword with amazing speed and strength. He has long pale blond hair and cold hateful blue eyes that seem to see right into your soul. Combat Abilities Spell-like Abilities: At Will- commune, dimensional anchor, greater dispel magic, imprisonment (DC 33), invisibility, bestow curse (DC 25), power word stun, waves of fatigue, unholy blight (DC 28); 3/day- blade barrier (DC 30), earthquake (DC 32), harm (DC 30), mass charm monster (DC 32), permanency, resurrection, waves of exhaustion; 1/day greater restoration, power word blind, power word kill, prismatic spray (DC 31), weird (DC 33); Caster Level 20 Spells: Aginor casts spells as a 20th level Cleric. Saves have a DC 17+ spell level; 6 / 8 / 8 / 8 / 7 / 7 / 6 / 6 / 5 / 5; 9th- Energy Drain, Implosion, Miracle, Storm of Vengeance, True Resurrection; 8th- Earthquake, Fire Storm x2, Greater Spell Immunity, Unholy Aura; 7th- Blasphemy x2, Destruction x2, Repulsion, Word of Chaos; 6th- Banishment, Greater Dispel Magic, Harm x2, Heal x2; 5th- Break Enchantment, Commune, Flame Strike x2, Slay Living, True Seeing, Unhallow; 4th- Control Water, Death Ward, Dismissal, Divine Power, Freedom of Movement, Restoration, Spell Immunity; 3rd- Bestow Curse x2, Daylight, Deeper Darkness, Dispel Magic x2, Invisibility Purge, Searing Light; 2nd- Bear’s Endurance, Bull’s Strength, Death Knell x2, Hold Person x2, Shield Other, Silence; 1st- Bane, Command, Deathwatch x2, Divine Favor x2, Entropic Shield, Shield of Faith Aura of Despair: Aginor radiates a malign aura in a 10’ radius that causes enemies to take a –2 penalty on saves. Aura of Evil: Aginor radiates an overwhelming evil aura. This evil aura lingers 1d6 days after his death. Protective Aura: Against attacks made by good creatures, this ability provides a +4 deflection bonus to AC and +4 resistance bonus to saves to anyone with 20' of Aginor. Otherwise it functions as a magic circle against good effect and a lesser globe of invulnerability, both with a radius of 20' (Caster Level 27). This aura can be dispelled, but Aginor can cast it again the next round as a free action. Regeneration: Aginor takes normal damage from epic good aligned weapons and spells or effects with the good descriptor. Gades Argos category:CR 28 category:Epic category:Low-Epic category:Blackguard category:Outsider